


Heat, Water and Baths

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Childishness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Steve is clueless, bath tubs, childhood flashback, creepy widow, shared bath, summer time based, sweaty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer has got so hot Steve can feel the sweat running down his skin, the thought of a cool bath is all he can think of but what he knows is that he and Bucky can’t afford it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat, Water and Baths

The heat blaring through the open windows along with the sound of the streets of New York, made Steve roll onto his front. Shielding his face from the sun and the noise, he hadn’t been able to make himself move from the spot on the cool floor. Nothing seemed to stop the heat from building up, his body was slick with sweat and his breath shallow. He could only imagine how bad it must be for Bucky, having taken up an extra shift so they could pay the bills this month, when he could barely move with the heat and Bucky was having to work in a factory. 

He chuckled to himself thinking about how nice it would be to just lay in a cool bath, wash the sweat from his skin and smell of the clean scent of soap for the first time in days. Laying his head on his forearm to look across the room, the heat coming off his skin was unbearable but much more comfortable than laying his head on the bare wooden floors. He looked at the thread bare couch they had pulled off the street last summer, the crates they had salvaged as tables and the small radio they kept in the corner but barely had on. Nothing about where they lived screamed money, but he loved it. 

His eyes followed there way to the hallway that lead to a single bedroom and the only door left in their apartment after winter. The bathroom where he if he could bring himself to stand he could run himself a cool bath. 

Steve could already feel the skin on his back turning red, the skin on his front rubbing painfully against the floor and the material of his trousers sticking readily to his skin. The shouts of children filtered in through one of the windows, soon followed by the sound of water hitting the sizzling streets. 

He could remember being a child and playing in the streets with Bucky, the heat of the summer only lessening when someone forced a fire hydrant open and let the water flow through the streets. The times Bucky would shove him in a stream of water soaking him to the skin, then trying to pull him away from a fight that Steve would start whenever some other kid would push a girl over or pick on the smaller kids. Never a day passed in summer where Steve wasn’t being dragged back home by Bucky, blood running down his knees, bruises on his face and knuckles. But both of them smiling and laughing, even when Bucky ended up chipping a tooth. 

Summer had always been Steves favourite time of year, the time when he was least likely to get sick and when Bucky wouldn’t try and drag him out on double dates all the time. One thing he hated about summer was that outside of his apartment he felt the need to keep himself fully clothed, being shirtless next to Bucky was not something he enjoyed. Not when any girl that he thought was pretty or sweet, would be completely overcome by Bucky simply walking past. 

Sighing loudly he closed his eyes again, listening as footsteps came closer to the door and the soft clink of keys hitting each other. Steve barely moved as he heard Bucky grumble at being unable to find the key for the front door, even though Steve never understood why Bucky would lock the door even if Steve was still there. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard the keys hit the floor outside, and Bucky start cursing up as a storm. 

Turning his head to face the door as it swung open, a gust of air flowing across the room and running over his body; making him sigh and his eyes flutter. 

“Well this is a sight to come back to.” Bucky said, unable to control the sarcasm running through his voice. “Got a half day, full pay. Three men pass out and that’s when they shut it down.” his lips quirking up into a smile.

Steve looked up at him, Bucky was drenched in sweat. His white shirt sticking closely to his skin and showing off the body that Steve envied to no end. The material wasn’t even hiding the colour of Buckys sun tanned skin underneath, Buckys hair was stuck tightly against his head and his cheeks were only just tinted pink. 

Bucky moved to slump down against the wall, pulling the shirt over his head and hearing the wet noise it made while hitting the floor; Steve scrunched his nose up. Taking a deep breath, which he instantly regretted after getting a solid breath of fresh and stale sweat, he rolled back onto his back. Feeling Buckys eyes on him, he glared at him. 

“What I would give for a cold bath.” he muttered, listening as Bucky stripped off as much as he could without flashing any of the neighbours that could see in their windows. Not that the widow from the building across would mind, not when she was always trying to get Bucky to come over and help her with something. Chuckling softly to himself he could tell that Bucky knew why, just from the face he made at Steve. 

Steve let his eyes lock with Buckys, “We both need one, but we can only have one each this week.” Bucky muttered, his eyes darting up to see the widow Steve had only just been thinking about staring at them through the window. Making Steve burst out into uncontrollable laughter and Bucky shove him so his shoulder hit the wall. 

Frowning slightly and sitting up, rubbing at his shoulder. Steve finally became aware at how bad they stank, he also knew the heat wasn’t going to lower anytime soon and they didn’t have the choice to bathe only once this week. He sat with his head leaning against the wall, eyes open and staring at nothing. Trying to come up with a way they could both wash. He couldn’t see either of them being okay with using the others bathwater once they finished or limiting the water to half of what they normally used. Biting down on his lip, he knew he could give up his privilege of washing this week considering where he worked had been closed due to the heat. But forcing Bucky to sleep in a room with him smelling worse than he already did just wasn’t an option. 

Letting his lip slip from between his teeth and keeping his eyes focused on the wall ahead Steve muttered, “We could share?” He wasn’t sure how Bucky would take it, he could take it as a joke and Steve could laugh it off or he would agree and they would have to fit in the tiny tub together or in worst case he would punch Steve in the face and call him a fairy. 

There wasn’t an eery silence between them, the children playing in the street cut through it. The noise of their feet splashing in the water, the loud laughter as children slipped and the screams of children scraping knees. But the sound of Bucky letting out a deep breath cut through the noise coming from the streets, making Steve turn his head to face him. His eyes searching his face, trying to find the best way to react and not get hurt. 

Bucky licked his lips and Steves eyes followed it, knowing that from that one small gesture that Bucky wasn’t going to hurt him but thinking through what they would be doing. Steve could practically see the gears running in Buckys head, the way he was going through every single idea Steve had had himself. The little quirks of his lips as he worked through ideas that he deemed unsuitable. 

Turning his head so he was facing Steve, he smirked and Steve could feel his brow furrowing at the look on Buckys face. He was completely unsure what Bucky was thinking. 

Licking his lips, Bucky finally spoke. “Okay. Not like it’s the first time.” he chuckled softly, “You’re the same size as the last time we bathed together.” His hand ran through his hair, grimacing as his fingers tugged on the strands and felt the sweat run between his fingers. 

Steve frowned and then punched Bucky square in the arm, finally remember the last time they had to share a bath. “I was seven!” Steve shouted, shoving Bucky and making him barely move, “I much bigger than that now!” Forcing himself to stand up and walk towards the bathroom. He could hear Bucky cackling behind him, he knew his hand would be pressed against his own stomach while the other flapped about. 

Rolling his eyes and opening the door to the bathroom, he was hit with the warmth that had built up the the tiny room. The tile under his feet was warm unlike most times when he would hiss as it was much colder than anything else. Moving into the room he knew the tiny frosted glass window would have to be opened. Rolling his eyes as he stood on his tiptoes, just trying to reach the latch and feeling his fingertips brush the warm metal. He jumped a mile in the air when he felt a sweat sticky body press against his back and pop the latch for him. Turning round quickly and fixing his eyes on Buckys face, watching the smile on his face deepen, he growled in the back of his throat. 

He didn’t even really notice when he felt their shirtless bodies rub together slightly or when Bucky let out a breath as his smile faltered slightly. 

Steve simply watched as Bucky cracked the window open slightly, before backing away and stripping himself of his dark trousers. Turning away from Bucky he moved towards the tub, the once white colour stained and cracked. Reaching over the tub he turned the knobs, watching as water started filling the tub and noticing the slight yellow tinge to the water. He stood with his back to Bucky, watching the tub fill slowly to the height that would allow them to wash but not so much that they would have to lessen the amount of water that they could have in their next bath. 

He was sure he could feel Buckys eyes on his back, tracing their way over his twisted spine and the ribs that were standing out but much less than they had been only months ago. He stopped the flow of water, dipping his fingers into the water and feeling the cool water run threw his fingers made a soft moan fall from his lips. 

He turned round to remove his clothes and saw Bucky sitting on the toilet, his eyes wide and looking at Steve like he had grown a second head. Frowning at Bucky and slowly removing his clothes. He watched as Bucky stood and dropped his underwear on the floor, before sinking into the bath. His legs bending slightly in the tub, with it being so short and only at this moment did Steve realise he had no idea how they were both going to fit. 

Standing facing the bath, in just his underwear that just clung to his hips, Steve looked at Bucky as if to ask what he should do. He knew that his two options were to sit at the opposite side of the tub, between Buckys legs or he would have to sit with his back to Buckys front. He pulled his lip between his teeth, completely unsure which one would be the better choice. 

Steve was frozen when Bucky fixed his eyes on him, “Get in the tub.” Before he splashed a bit of the water across Steves chest, laughing at him while the water ran down his chest. 

Dropping his underwear and launching himself at Bucky, he didn’t even care when water splashed over the side of the tub. His hands were on Buckys head before he could be stopped, trying to force him under the water and laughter bubbling up as he watched the shock cover Buckys face. He laughed even louder when he heard Buckys feet hit the wall at the other side of the tub. He could feel his knees being pressed against the sides of the tub, where Bucky was wiggling to push him off slightly. 

Finally letting go of Buckys head, he laughed as he popped up out of the water spluttering and coughing. Steve bit his lip to stop the laughter threatening to erupt from his mouth, the look on Buckys face was one of complete surprise and slight anger. 

He felt a arm wrap round his waist pulling him close to Bucky, before suddenly being pulled backwards and feeling water rush around him. But before he could even realise what had really happened he was pulled back up, water running down his body and his eyes wide. Slapping Bucky on the shoulder, he realised how close they were and that he was straddling Buckys hips. 

Steve Looked at Bucky, who's eyes seemed more focused on watching the water run down Steves front and feeling as his arm tightened round his waist. Swallowing loudly and shifting slightly, Steve watched as Buckys flew up to meet his. 

Biting at his lip, he rested his hands on Buckys shoulders and felt Buckys other hand move up to rest on his face. The hand pulling his face down, his eyes stayed wide unsure of what Bucky was going to do. Unsure if Bucky was going to play this off as a joke at the last moment, much like he had a few times before. Steve wasn’t sure what to do when he felt Buckys lips cover his, the brush of sun chapped lips and cool water. He tightened his hands on Buckys shoulders, before moving his lips against Buckys like the dames he had kissed over the years. 

The brush of a days worth of stubble, scratching his chin and making it a little odd. Making him pull back a little, just to stop the scratching that was occurring. 

The hand on his face flinched slightly and he pressed against it, moving his lips move a little slower against Buckys. His hands slowly moving so they were clasping each other, pressing his body tightly against Buckys, which seemed to end what had begun. Bucky pulling back and looking up at Steves face like he hadn’t seen him in years. His hands moving softly against his skin still and a smile breaking the awe. 

Steve could feel his face heat up at the look in Buckys eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Where’s the soap?” Steve muttered, his eyes looking round the rim of the tub and one hand falling from Buckys shoulder. Before he could stop himself he splashed water into Buckys face, cackling as Bucky still looked shocked at Steve doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Let me know if there are any mistakes and you can find me at [My blog](http://thestuckynation.tumblr.com)


End file.
